


A Taste Of Darkness

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biting, Couples Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fitz doesn't have much more, Fitz is Dracula, Fitz is a vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Jemma has no chill, Jemma is Mina, Light Pain Play, matching halloween costumes, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: This year, Jemma has decided that a change was in order for the theme of her and Fitz's matching Halloween costumes. They need to win this prize even if it means wearing the full Victorian costume, cravat included. Hopefully, Jemma won't mind if Fitz gets a little too in character this time...A Sci-Ops AU with roommates wearing matching gothic period clothing and zero chill to be found.Written for MCU Kinkbingo for the squares "Character is a vampire"  (chapter one) and "Pain play" (chapter two)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is from Fitz's POV, the second one will be from Jemma's and deserve its E rating. It's already written and will be posted within a few days.  
> Make sure to check the tags. It's very mild and soft and very consensual but just wanted to insist on it in case it's a trigger :)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley :)

"I don't see why we can't wear Doctor Who costumes like we do every year!" Fitz shouted through the wall for Jemma to hear.

He'd been struggling with that bloody cravat for ten minutes and he was this close to just wearing it like a scarf and go as a casual Victorian gentleman. He could be some kind of romantic poet from the 1850s, that would still match her costume. And her theme in a way. And it wasn't like he wouldn't get rid of the bloody thing after less than ten minutes. It didn't look comfortable. At all.

"Because we always have to explain them!" Jemma cried out and he rolled his eyes. She'd been in her room for what felt like hours. How long could it take to just put on a dress and boots?

"Last year's costumes were fantastic!"

"People thought I was a blue phone booth and didn't even realize you were wearing a costume!"

"Because they're idiots!" he shouted, then sighed as he took the cravat off his neck completely and threw it on the back of the couch. If Jemma wanted him to wear it, she'd have to be the one to tie it around his neck.

"Fitz," she said and he could almost _hear_ her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "You were wearing your trousers, Converses and trench coat you'd been wearing at work for months. The only effort you made was to put gel in your hair!"

"The only effort," he repeated with a grimace. "It's been a year and I think I still have some of that horrible goo in my hair!"

"I told you, if you let it grow, your hair would have more of a sixth doctor potential anyway!"

"Yeah, and with _that_ suit, people would have thought I was a clown!" he cried out and he heard her muffled snicker. "If you wanted to go for vampires, I could have at least been Angel or Spike."

"You didn't want to wear make up!" she huffed. "Without the vampire face, Angel's clothes would have just made you look like Chris Angel, at best, and Spike like Billy Idol. Not to mention all the gel you would have needed," she said, her voice sounding more distant. She must have moved to the bathroom. Hopefully, she wouldn't be much longer now.

"And going as Darla would have made me look like Britney Spears!"

"Nothing wrong with that," Fitz mumbled under his breath as a very distracting image of Jemma wearing a schoolgirl's skirt and high socks flashed through his mind. The door to her room finally opened and Fitz shook his head to snap out of it. Honestly, he was British, girls in uniforms shouldn't have that much of an effect on him.

"Besides, Dracula is an international classic. People are bound to recognize us this time."

Fitz turned around when he heard the click of her boots, and did a double take. Her red dress wasn't quite as voluminous as Mina's one in the movie, but now he understood why it might have taken some time to get ready. Her hair was partly pulled back in a very intricate kind of updo, and long curls were artfully placed around her face and over her shoulders, framing her décolletage in a rather enchanting manner. The way her dress fit snugly around the waist and seemed to push everything upwards couldn't be comfortable but, at least, next to her, Fitz didn't think anyone would notice that his cravat was all wonky. Or most likely, notice that he was there at all.

Britney-Darla was out. Scarlet Victorian goddess definitely had his vote. It almost made it worth wearing such uncomfortable clothes to match hers. He just had to decide if it was a good thing that he most likely wouldn't be able to take his eyes off his best friend all evening.

"Fitz, my eyes are up here, you know," she said after what was probably an awkwardly long moment of silence.

"Oh, I know," he replied, trying to hide his blush with a cheeky smile. "I was looking at your boobs!"

"Fitz!" she said, crossing her hands over her chest. Which really didn't help.

"I'm sorry. I meant that I'm really fascinated by the way this dress highlights your respiratory functions and your lungs capacity. Which seems rather impressive by the way."

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help grinning anyway. Fitz released a small breath of relief. She'd noticed his staring anyway, but at least she'd probably decided to take it as a compliment. Which it definitely was. Noticing the cravat laying on the couch and his still blissfully free neck, she grabbed it and walked closer to him.

"Need help with that?" she asked.

"Do I really have to wear it?" he pouted.

She just nodded and slid the fabric around his neck, using it to pull him closer. She smirked as she looked up at him for a second before focusing on smoothing and adjusting the fabric before tying it. Clearly, he had been going at it all wrong.

"You have exactly the kind of lean features and delicate neck that will make it look really good," she said, giving him a quick glance and Fitz thought he saw her cheeks get a little pink. "Plus, we need the whole outfit if we're going to win the couples costume prize."

"Right. Like that's why you're wearing this dress," he replied, forcing himself to look up and away from her... lungs as she started tying the bloody thing with such ease he would have thought she'd done it all her life.

"Well, of course that's why. Why would I—"

"You just wanted to wear a sexy dress for Milton!"

"What?! No, that's ridiculous!" she cried out, her voice going all squeaky. "Trust me, I no longer have any interest in him!"

"I know. I mean, who would? But you want to show him what he's missing."

"Nonsense, I don't need to…" she trailed off at the sight of his knowing smile and raised eyebrows. She bit her lip and looked down as she let out a weird sort of chuckle. 

"I guess, it's _one of the reasons_. But it's really low on my list. You don't know everything about me…"

"Aww! Of course, I do. I've known you for years, what else— Ow! You know I'm not really a vampire and I actually need to breathe, right?" he croaked as she finished knotting the bloody cravat in some very tight and intricate way he was afraid he'd never be able to undo without her help.

"If I can breathe in this dress, you can breathe with the cravat. Besides, looking sickly and pale was all the rage in the Victorian era," she said as she smoothed down the folds of his cravat before taking a few steps back. She gave him an appreciative look that made him forget about his discomfort for a moment. That was the exact same way she'd looked at him when he first tried the costume on at that vintage store, and the same way she'd been looking at him more and more in the past few months it seemed. There was a deep tenderness in those looks on top of something else he couldn't quite define, but that warmed his heart and made it beat a little faster all at the same time.

He knew he'd started seeing her differently as well since they moved in together after graduating from the Academy. He'd always felt a deep sort of happiness and contentment in her presence, but recently he'd been feeling almost possessive. Especially after her latest breakup, he'd been wanting to keep her all to himself so she would never get hurt again, however ridiculous that sounded. Also, he supposed living together gave him a few too many occasions to notice how gorgeous she was, whether she was wearing her tiny running shorts and brassiere or her fluffy pyjamas. And now he knew the sight of her looking like a gothic princess would haunt his dreams for months to come.

He met her eyes and she smiled at him, almost shyly, before taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

"Come on, we're late already."

"No one will notice us arriving late to a Halloween party where half of Sci-Ops is supposed to show up. And I'm sure being late was very fashionable in the Victorian era anyway!" he replied, stopping her before she could reach for her coat.

Her eyebrows raised questioningly for a second but then he pulled on her hand, making her bounce against him, then sent her twirling. With her dress moving around her, she looked like a beautiful red rose opening her petals and her expression became one of pure delight. She'd spent a lot of time telling him how well it moved when she came back from buying it, insisting it was the next best thing for a dress, right after having pockets, and he could definitely see it now. He did it a few more times, just for the pleasure of hearing her adorable laugh, and stopped her once she was facing the hallway mirror. He came to stand next to her. Her cheeks were pink, her red lips pulled into a wide smile, and her dress brought out the warm tones of her honey eyes. She looked far from sickly. She was absolutely breathtaking in fact.

"It does move prettily," he said, and she pulled him a little closer so he would fit in front of the mirror as well. "And you do look very beautiful. Milton's going to bite his tongue off when he sees you," he said and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the compliment.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself," she said, gently squeezing the hand that still held his, before taking a few steps back. "And these trousers really work wonders to display the shape of your lovely, well formed gluteus maximus."

Fitz blushed as he tried to turn around and look at his butt in the mirror. Was that why she insisted on him buying these trousers even though they were really too tight in his opinion? Jemma burst out laughing and he stopped to glare at her, which had no effect except making her laugh louder.

"Take my word for it," she said as she reached for his jacket, top hat and red sunglasses on the small table next to the door, and pushed them into his arms. "And stop blushing, that's not very Dracula-esque of you," she added, pinching his cheeks before slipping on her coat and opening the door.

"Then stop making comments about my bottom or else…"

"Or else… ?"

"I'll bite you!"

Maybe he was just getting in character, or maybe it was that heady perfume she was wearing, but her lovely pale neck did look kind of tempting. She turned around once she'd locked the door and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'd like to see you try…" she said, biting her lip like she was trying to stop herself from smiling at a private joke he wasn't a part of, then elegantly walked towards the stairs like the princess she was.

Fitz shook his head. Maybe it had nothing to do with her dress or perfume, or his own costume, and it was just about her and the very not friendly thoughts she inspired him more and more often. Which weren't helped by her sounding like she was daring him to bite her. He wondered what her skin tasted like. Was it as sweet as her scent? And did she like being kissed there, on that delicate spot between her neck and shoulder? He'd love to suck on her skin and leave a mark. Make her his, as ridiculous as that sounded. Would she mind that or even enjoy it? Maybe even moan and ask for more? He wished he'd been more observant and noticed if she ever had a hickey back when she had a boyfriend…

Stop! he said to himself as he shook his head harder to try and get rid of those thoughts.

"Fitz, come on!" Jemma called him from the end of the hallway. "There won't be any food left if we get there too late, and I'm terribly hungry!"

"Yeah, me too…" he mumbled under his breath as he ran to catch up with her.

-0-0-0-

"And… here you go!" Jemma declared enthusiastically as she handed Fitz his drink.

"What is it?" he asked, eyeing the fluorescent drink suspiciously.

"Honestly… I think I'd rather not know," she replied, shrugging in a way that was very unlike her. Maybe that had a little bit to do with the two cocktails she'd already had earlier, but probably not. She'd been all giddy and affectionate all evening anyway, and her mood was getting contagious.

Fitz smiled and raised his glass in her direction. "To us and our very popular choice of costume!"

"To us," she replied, raising her glass before they both took a few gulps. It wasn't half bad. A little too sweet for his taste maybe, but kind of fruity and with just the right amount of alcohol, rum it seemed, to help him relax and warm him up from the inside. Not that he _needed_ warming up. In a place like Sci-Ops, full of the best engineers in the world, and on the 31st of October, you'd think someone would have found a way to set the air conditioning properly.

But, other than that, it was still a really nice party. The music and decorations were really good and the ambiance a nice mix of elegant, dark and mysterious, perfectly fitting to the theme of their costumes, for which they'd received a lot of compliments. And, icing on the cake, Milton had been sending dirty looks their way all evening, which filled Fitz with an indescribable joy. He'd never liked that oaf and had always thought Jemma deserved much better. And Fitz was over the moon to be rid of him but Jemma hadn't been herself for days after he broke up with her, all confused and closed off and that, more than anything else, had given Fitz reason to hate the cabbage-headed idiot. She had been pretty vague about the reasons for their break-up but, to Fitz's opinion, anyone who was stupid enough to willingly let go of Jemma Simmons was too stupid to be given even what little attention he got from her tonight.

Jemma pulled her chair a little closer to his and let her head fall on his shoulder as she continued to sip on her cocktail distractedly. She sighed as she looped her free arm around him.

"Getting tired?" he asked, his voice soft as he spoke close to her ear.

"No, not at all, this is just… nice," she replied, shyly looking up at him before taking another gulp of her drink.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," he whispered and, on impulse, kissed the top of her head.

They kept drinking their cocktails in companionable silence until a new song came on. Fitz couldn't, for the life of him, have said what it was, but Jemma perked up immediately.

"Let's dance!" she declared as she stood up, immediately making him miss her warmth despite the apparently increasing heat in the room. Honestly, it wasn't rocket science to know that the more people in a room, the hotter it got! What kind of idiot was in charge tonight? He groaned as he sagged into his chair. That very dense crowd of people on the "dance floor" didn't look very appealing to him but he knew she'd get her way anyway. "Come on, I love this song!" she insisted, taking his hand and trying to pull him up even as he made himself heavier.

"But I haven't finished my drink yet," he said, without much conviction.

She raised her eyebrows then took his glass from him and drank the rest of his cocktail before putting it back on the table with a satisfied grin.

"There! All done. Now will you come with me?"

Fitz let out a loud sigh before finally standing up and she pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before taking his hand to lead him between the tables towards the dance floor.

"Hey!" he said to her back as he shuffled very unenthusiastically in her wake. "Are vampires even supposed to dance? Aren't we supposed to hover mysteriously or something?"

She giggled and turned around to look at him.

"Maybe. But remember I'm human and you want to seduce me," she said with a smile that looked startlingly sincere. "So come dance with me, you can work on that hover board in your free time, Marty!" 

"It's Friday night and it's 10 pm. It _is_ my free time! Can I go now?"

"No!" she let out, pouting. "Friday night is Jemma time! Now, come on, you grump!"

She took his second hand and started walking backwards as she broke into the silliest, most adorable dance. Fitz had no choice but to follow, a wide smile blooming on his face as his chest felt impossibly warm. Really, he'd be perfectly fine with all his time being Jemma time. It was pretty much the case already anyway.

She pulled a little harder on his hands, and he crashed into her gently, catching her about the waist before his momentum made them both lose balance. Her hands ended up on his chest and she slid them up until they were hooked behind his neck. It was quite an upbeat song that didn't require that kind of closeness to dance to it but Jemma didn't seem to notice that. She looked up at him, her breath heavy and her eyes sparkling, and Fitz felt like it was suddenly getting harder to breathe. And not at all not because of his cravat or even the tropical atmosphere of the room. He didn't know what was happening or what the secretive smile on her face meant as she pushed up on her tiptoes, but his arms tightened around her waist of their own volition and… someone crashed into them.

Zombie Britney (also known as Becca from HR on any other day) apologized, her words slurring slightly as she insisted on making sure she didn't hurt any of them, then continued on her way. When Fitz turned back to Jemma, she was blushing slightly and looking down at her feet. Whatever it had been, the moment was gone.

-0-0-0-

Half an hour and several songs later, they were still dancing in the middle of the dance floor. After his initial awkwardness at not really knowing what to do with his body, Fitz had started to kind-of-dance. He was clearly terrible at it but he had some especially ridiculous moves that had her laughing to tears, and she wasn't much better anyway. The current song came to an end and another, much slower, started. People stopped dancing for a second, then some of them left the dancefloor (Milton included, Fitz noted with a side smirk) while others got closer to each other to start slow dancing. Fitz looked around, then back at Jemma, and chose the third option. He started a very slow duck dance. Jemma burst out laughing and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle the sound of it. Fitz grinned and kept doing it, vaguely following the rhythm of the music as he twisted and moved his hands in slow motion.

"Fitz, stop that, everyone's looking at us!" she said, the amused tone of her voice contradicting her words.

Fitz bent his legs and started twisting even more ridiculously and she tried to glare at him through her mirth. He waggled his eyebrows and just kept dancing. She was the one who wanted him to dance after all, and he would be as ridiculous as he wanted to. And her unbridled laugh sounded better than any music in his opinion.

"Stop that, it's very... Un-Dracula-like," she insisted as she took his hands to place them around her waist.

They were suddenly just as close as they'd been earlier and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't really know what to do but he knew that it felt too nice to take his hands off her now.

"If I have to stay in character, shouldn't we waltz or something?" he asked, then without waiting for her answer, took her hand and sent her twirling before pulling her back to him.

"I don't think you can waltz to Wicked Games," she said, her voice low and her face so close to him that he could feel her breath on him.

"My point exactly. Dracula wouldn't dance to that anyway," Fitz replied, but she ignored him and moved closer as her hands came up to rest on his shoulders.

"Just hold me and sway, Fitz," she said, her gaze soft and intense at the same time, before turning her face away and resting her head on his shoulder, one hand descending to close around his arm, her thumb moving lightly over his jacket.

So Fitz tightened his hold on her waist and started swaying. He could do that, it was just like hugging her he supposed, except with the moving while doing it. They'd hugged often enough since they met at the Academy and became best friends. But he didn't think her neck had ever caught his interest quite this much before. With the way it was stretched to the side and her hair pulled back, the large expanse of creamy white skin dotted with a few delicate freckles suddenly felt like the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

What was happening between them? Jemma had never been afraid of being affectionate for sure, but her attitude tonight felt like a little more than that. She was usually the one to insist on socializing with other people but, since they arrived at the party, she hadn't exchanged more than a few niceties with their colleagues and had remained by his side the whole time. He knew she wanted people to see them together so that they'd win the couples costume prize, but there had to be another reason as well.

"Dracula is a powerful, smart, immortal being, who's hundreds of years old," she said, carrying on with the conversation, unaware of his internal turmoil. "I'm sure he could adapt and work with whatever situation he was offered."

Fitz knew she just meant being able to dance to any kind of music, he really did. But so close to her, he could feel her chest going up and down and see the muscles of her neck move delicately as she spoke. He remembered her secretive smile and sparkling eyes and well, she did dare him to do it, didn't she? So as if he was really possessed with the spirit of Dracula, he lowered his mouth to the spot where her neck met her shoulder and bit her. He'd only meant to graze the skin lightly, just to tease her since she'd been the one insisting he act Dracula-like. He'd been expecting her to squeak and laugh and swat his chest in weak indignation. But instead, she let out a low moan as her fingers dug into his arm. It went straight to his groin and his teeth sunk deeper, almost of their own volition, as his tongue brushed her skin for the first time.

God, she felt even better than Fitz could have ever imagined, soft and warm and completely intoxicating. Her other hand came up to rest on his neck and he released his hold on hers only to attach his lips instead of his teeth, and suck on it hungrily. Jemma released another low moan as goosebumps erupted all over her skin, but the next second, she was pushing him away and taking a step back.

"Fitz," she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. She looked angry and dangerous with her eyes turned almost black like that.

"Jemma, I'm sorry! I don't know what-I don't know, I just," he started stuttering, the words coming to him faster than his mouth was able to express them. "I'm sorry, I just meant to tease you but you-you…"

He trailed off as his eyes were attracted to the skin of her neck, already changing color. He felt a little bad for marking her flawless skin like that and at the same time, he really, really liked it. Jemma's eyes widened in panic as she looked around and quickly brought her hair to cover it. Fortunately, the music seemed loud enough and the other dancing couples way too focused on each other to notice whatever the hell was happening between them.

"But what you said earlier and the way you-you reacted, I thought you, that maybe you—"

She didn't let him finish and turned to leave the dance floor. Fitz was so stunned and confused that it took him a good ten seconds to react. The crowd had already closed behind her and he didn't think she'd like him shouting her name in despair and making a scene, so he tried his best to follow. He lost sight of her when she left the room and took the east wing hallway. At this time of day, it was dark and deserted. Where was she even going? There wasn't even a bathroom or a way out of the building, just elevators leading to the upper levels.

Once he was out of the densest crowd, he broke into a light run, again not to attract too much attention, and went straight to the corridor.

What had mad him act like that? Even if he did think there might be something going on between them, that wasn't the proper way to go at it. They could talk about it first, for instance. Or well, at least they could do it now if she hadn’t vanished into the darkness. Fitz reached the end of the corridor and was about to call her name when a surprisingly strong hand grabbed him and pulled him to the side, to where the corridor turned left and out of sight of the ballroom.

"Jem—"

His words were cut short by her lips crashing into his and his back hitting the wall. He groaned and the next second, he was kissing her back. The fire that had started earlier was rekindled immediately and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush to him. Her lips were moving hungrily over his and when she bit his lower lip, he didn't hesitate and opened his mouth to thrust his tongue between her lips. A part of Fitz told him he should stop and ask what was happening, but a much bigger, louder, part of him really wanted to know what those curves pressed against him felt like under his hands.

His fingers trailed up from her waist to her ribs until they reached the side of her breast and she whimpered. The sound went straight to his cock and he turned them around urgently, pressing _her_ against the wall and closing his hand fully around her breast as his tongue mapped out her mouth.

Fitz was almost a hundred percent positive this was a fantasy or a dream and that she would soon wake him up after he'd fallen asleep on the couch or something.

But when he realized they weren't kissing anymore and he opened his eyes again, instead of her usual amused or fond expression, he was met with her wide eyes, red kiss-swollen lips and an expression he'd never seen on her face before.

"Do it again," she said, her voice breathless and her chest heaving under his hand, making it especially hard to use his brain at the moment. 

"What?"

She pulled her hair to the back and tilted her head up as she kept her gaze locked on him.

"Do it again," she repeated, her voice so raspy and low it sent shivers down his spine.

His hand resumed his journey up until it closed lightly around her throat, the vein at her puise point throbbing maddeningly. He closed his hand just a little tighter and felt her whole body tremble as she gasped. Was it really him having such an effect on her? Did he acquire some sort of supernatural ability along with the costume?

"Fitz," she whispered, and he decided that his questions could wait as his hand went down and his lips replaced it.

He couldn't see properly in the darkened hallway but his lips remembered exactly the spot on her skin he'd already tasted earlier and he only grazed his tongue there, not wanting to bruise her skin any more than it must already be. She sighed and he moved up, closer to her ear, licking before he nipped at the skin with his teeth, and finally bit her. This time, there was no mistaking the noise she made for anything else than a moan, deep and incredibly erotic. It spurred him on and his hand went to cup the back her head, his fingers buried in her hair as he tilted it backwards even more so that he could mouth at her pulse point. She whimpered when he first sucked on it and again, louder, when he sunk his teeth into her flesh. Fitz felt lightheaded with desire. His grip on her waist tightened as he buried his face into her neck, biting and sucking with a hunger he'd never felt before and that was only heightened by the indecent throaty noise coming out of her mouth. At some point, he must have found an especially sensitive spot because she mewled and her hands found his bum and she pulled him to her, pressing his erection against her hip.

"Jemma," he moaned as he couldn't help but rut against her, shivers running down his spine from the sweet but torturous pleasure it gave him. He thought he might die of frustration if she decided that she didn't want to go further than that tonight. Hell, he thought he might die anyway even if they just had to wait until they were back home. Which was what would most likely happen in the best of cases anyway.

"I want you Fitz," she whispered, then took his face between her hands and brought his lips back up to hers. He welcomed the intrusion of her eager tongue into his mouth and repositioned his hips so that his cock would fit against her center instead of her hip. Without ever breaking the kiss, she went for the cravat around his neck to fumble with the knot. Fitz wanted to tease her, tell her she overestimated herself if she thought she could take it off blind, but then it suddenly came undone, almost like magic, and Fitz wondered if _she_ wasn't the immortal creature with supernatural abilities after all.

She broke the kiss then, and used the cravat still around his neck to pull him to her. She bit his neck hard, and without hesitation, and it sent a rush of heat directly to his groin, making his tight trousers more and more uncomfortable with every passing second.

She sucked on the skin to soothe the sting and the noise it made, although not exactly pretty, made a few absolutely indecent and not safe for work images float around in his brain.

"I've wanted you for so long, Fitz," she said, her hot breath fanning his neck making his skin erupt in goosebumps. She moved back and, even in the darkness, he could make out the intensity in her gaze as she looked up at him. "Tell me you want the same…" Her voice was full of hope and love, but also pleading. Could she really doubt that he wanted her, all of her, just as much? Maybe even more? For probably longer than he cared to admit.

Still, just when he should have said those exact words, his instinct was to look down between them, where his almost painfully hard cock was concrete proof that he wanted her, at least physically. He looked back up and she had a small smirk on her lips.

"I want to make you mine," he said, in a terrible impression of whatever Dracula's accent was supposed to sound like, and she let out a soft laugh, matching the expression on her face. Fortunately for him, she knew her best friend very well and knew when there was a true meaning behind his jokes.

Their lips met in the middle this time, soft and sweet, and his hands descended down her back, over her waist, before they settled on her rear and he pulled her against him once more. She chuckled at the same time as she moaned against his lips.

He wasn't exactly subtle in showing his intentions but neither was she. After a minute though, she broke the kiss, pushed at his shoulders and took his hand.

"D'you want to go home or go back to the party?" he asked, frustrated and hopeful at the same time.

"No," she replied, apparently choosing the third option. "Can't wait that long..." Then moved away from the wall and started walking towards the elevator. Fitz followed without a hint of hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the second chapter that gets this story its E rating AND fills another mcukinkbingo square for "pain play" although it's mostly biting and hickeys and all very consensual of course :)

Jemma's bum hit the side of her desk at the same time Fitz's lips crashed against hers. She'd seen Fitz apply a certain kind of passion to his trade but she'd always been curious, and even more so these past few months, about how it applied, or not, to the physical side of his relationships. Fitz biting her had definitely surprised her, because she never thought he could be so bold, but not quite as much as the fact that it had turned her on instantly. Surely, a good part of why she'd insisted on these specific costumes was because she knew how ridiculously attractive he'd look in his, and hopefully find that she would be too in hers, but she didn't think the whole character would attract her so much. His adorable _threat_ from earlier had certainly sparked something in her but now it was so much more. It felt like every inch of her skin was demanding to have his teeth and tongue mark her as his. Even the gentle pressure of his hand around hers as she'd led him through the corridors leading to their lab seemed to only give her hints of what else he could do with it and made her whole body pulse with desire.

His lips were just as warm as his hands and Jemma shivered in delight as one held the back of her head while the other came running up the front of her dress to settle on the uncovered part of her breast, caressing her in a way that was maddeningly sensual and definitely not enough. His body pressed against hers, his cock hard against her hip, was driving her crazy with desire and she wanted, needed, so much more. His jacket had been pushed off his shoulder before they even closed the door, so she went for the buttons of his shirt. She quickly had it open completely before pulling it out of his trousers so she could run her hands over his back, immensely enjoying the delicate but well defined muscles of his shoulders as he moved. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin as she grazed her nails down towards the hollow of his back, and he broke the kiss.

"Your hands are so cold, someone would think _you're_ the vampire," he said against her lips.

She let out a throaty laugh as his lips descended, pressing a smattering of kisses down her jaw and her neck until he reached her chest and bit the skin there hungrily. She whimpered lightly and he did it again, a little harder. She keened in pleasure as she arched her back, offering more of her body to him. His hands cupped and squeezed her breasts as he continued to alternate between kissing, biting and sucking every square inch of her skin available. His tongue kept trying to dive under her way too tight dress and after a moment, she finally managed to regain enough brain power to open her eyes again.

"Take it off," she said, pushing him slightly away and turning around. Fitz turned her further around and she felt him fumbling around before he let out a loud sigh.

"How am I supposed to open those?" He sounded so frustrated and confused that Jemma couldn't help laughing. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. He really looked delicious with his shirt open to his pale flushed skin and blue eyes turned almost black with lust, but still sparkling with this special light that made her love him so much.

"Not the laces, there's a zipper on the side," she said, lifting her arms up so he could reach it more easily.

"Very period appropriate," he teased before pulling it down all the way to her waist.

"Are you complaining?" she asked and he just grinned before bending over to gather the several layers of her skirt. Even with the zip open, the dress was still tight and heavy and it took a moment of not very vampire-smooth fumbling to lift it up and off over her arms.

Fitz's jaw dropped as his eyes trailed over her body and very not period-accurate red lace bra and knickers ensemble, and Jemma thought she'd finally found a way to shut him up and freeze his wonderful brain in the process.

"Not complaining at all," he finally managed to say with a crooked grin, before crowding her again. He pressed himself flush against her and his hands descended to her bum, kneading the flesh with a very satisfied groan before descending lower and easily lifting her up to sit on the edge of the desk. Jemma spread her legs and pulled him closer before attacking his belt, then the button and zip of his thankfully not completely period accurate trousers. Fitz groaned against her skin when she closed her hand around his cock through the flap of his boxer shorts. Jemma felt a surge of pride and renewed arousal to feel him so hard for her, and started stroking him, his noises of pleasure quickly becoming some of her favorite sounds.

He captured her lips in a hot, messy kiss then, and his hands came up from her hips to her back where he undid the clasp of her bra with an ease she would question later and enjoy now. The straps fell down her shoulders and he broke the kiss to pull it all the way down her arms.

"Beautiful," he whispered before pulling her head back and reattaching his lips to her throat, mouthing at her pulse point as he ran the fingers of his other hand over her breast, plucking one already taut nipple. Her toes curled and she hooked her legs tighter around his hips.

All these years at each other's side and she never knew all the deliciously sinful things his lips and fingers could do to her.

His mouth descended down her chest, sucking and biting and Jemma had to put her hands behind her on the desk to keep her balance. His lips closed around her other nipple and she whimpered as he sucked on it greedily then switched to the other, licking and biting every inch of her like he wanted to devour her entirely.

"Fitz," she said, pulling his face back up. "I want you now, I need…" she trailed off, breathless as she looked down between their bodies.

"Yeah… Yes, of course…" he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "God, is this really happening, Jemma?"

"Yes, I think it is," she replied, tenderly scratching the light stubble he let grow on his cheeks since the beginning of the week thinking it'd make him look darker. "Do you-I mean, are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" he said, almost shouting, and a soft warmth spread through her chest. "It's very sudden and unexpected but I've never been surer of anything in my life. What about you? Do you—"

"That's why Milton broke up with me," she cut him off and he pulled back to look into her eyes, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "He said it wasn't worth it going any further with me because one day I'd realize I didn't need anyone else but you in my life."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So when you said "for so long", you actually meant five months?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes.

"I only _realized_ it then, but yeah. In retrospect, it might be the smartest thing Milton ever said," she murmured and Fitz grinned before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Milton… who knew he could actually be useful to something? Should I go back down and thank him for it?" Fitz teased as he made a move to step away from her.

"Don't you dare!" she admonished, pulling him back by the cravat still hanging around his neck to capture his lips again before going for his trousers and boxer shorts. But he pulled back from the kiss and groaned before she could push them down his hips more than an inch or two.

"Fuck!" he let out. "I don't have a condom, I never thought we—"

"I'm on pill and my latest blood test was okay. So we’re probably good unless you—"

"No! I mean yes, yes, test was good. We’re good!"

She smiled and then his hands were on her again, hooking his fingers into the side of her knickers and urging her to lift her hips. Fitz kneeled to pull them down her legs all the way. As he balled them and stuffed them in his pocket with a small smirk, he looked back up at her with that familiar glint in his eyes she never thought she'd see in this context. Lifting her leg up, he kissed her ankle and she smiled at the softness of the gesture. But then, he started kissing his way up her leg until he reached her knee and mouthed at the tender skin on the back of her knee. Jemma gasped as a rush of heat ran all the way to her center, her clit throbbing in anticipation. He kissed the inside of her thigh then, and moved up, mouthing, licking and biting every inch of her skin with his usual laser focus that was making her breathing faster with every stroke of his tongue. As he got really close to what she really hoped was his destination, he bit the very fine skin on top of her thighs and she squealed.

"Too much?" he asked, looking more towards her pussy than her face, and she would have laughed if she didn't feel like she could come just from him biting her like that again. She didn't understand how the pain of his teeth digging into her flesh gave her such pleasure but it did and she never wanted him to stop.

"No!" she let out in a breathless whisper.

He bit her again then, harder, and her toes curled as her hips pushed up from the desk. He pushed her legs further apart and moved to the other thigh, nipping before he fully sunk his teeth into the flesh.

"Fitz, please..." she whined as he torturously licked the abused skin before nipping at it once more. He had both her legs on his shoulders now, his fingers digging into the skin of her thighs to hold them in place. His breath was fanning over her folds, and she thought she might combust if he kept teasing her for much longer.

She'd insisted on Dracula because she'd always had a thing for Victorian fashion, and because those tight trousers really worked wonders on his arse. But she'd also hoped that it would help move things along. Since her break up, she'd come to the startling conclusion that Milton was, for once, right about her, and that Fitz might be feeling the same. She'd caught more than one lingering gaze and his humor often seemed more flirtatious than teasing these days. So she'd thought that nice, sexy clothes, a bit of alcohol and some dancing could give them the last push they needed. In her wildest dreams, he would kiss her good night and they'd talk about it in the morning and decide to kiss some more. Never had she imagined that she would end up naked on her desk with his face between her legs.

Oh no. It really wasn't hygienic, was it? Maybe they should move this to the storeroom like she first—

She gasped as he finally licked across her folds and forgot about everything else. He gave one more long slow lick from bottom to top, letting out an absolutely indecent moan that made shivers run up her spine, then he slipped his tongue between her lips and found her clit. He flicked it then circled around it for a moment before finally sucking it between his lips. Jemma mewled as she gripped the edge of the desk. She couldn't believe how close she already was to coming when he'd barely just started. He remained focused on her clit for a moment before diving his tongue into her opening and coming back up. Tingles started spreading from her toes and her hips twitched as she tried to stop herself from humping his face. His hands gripped her legs tighter and she moaned loudly when he lightly nipped at the skin of her outer lips.

"Yes, Fitz!" she let out in a low moan, and he did it again, a little harder, and then again and again before switching back to sucking on her clit. The tingling in her legs intensified and stars exploded behind her eyelids as her orgasm finally crashed over her, long and intense, ripping loud whimpers from her throat. It felt like it would last forever, every wave feeling as intense as the previous one, making all her muscles tense as her body trembled with the intensity of it.

When she finally relaxed, still breathing heavily, Fitz took his mouth off her and the next moment, he was up, pulling her into his embrace as he buried his face in her neck. His lips were warm, wet and hungry against her skin and she mewled as he rutted against her. His trousers and boxers had been pushed down at some point and his hard length was now pressing against her entrance, pushing her lips slightly apart as he kept moving. His hands went down to grab her arse but she stopped him before he could push in completely.

"Wait," she breathed out.

"What is it? Don't you want—"

"I want to ride you," she cut him off. He pulled back and his eyes were almost black with lust, his lips parted and she could almost see the cogs turning in his brain as he pictured every delightful way she could do that. Those were probably the same images floating around in hers. So many possibilities. But for now, they'd have to go with the most practical one.

Jemma smiled and pushed him back, nodding towards her desk chair behind him. He did just as she suggested and Jemma hopped off the table before taking the few steps separating them on shaky legs. She came to stand over him, one leg on each side of the chair, then descended until she could place his cock at her entrance once more. She locked her gaze on his as she finally took him in, gasping as she descended until he was in to the hilt, filling her perfectly. She rolled her hips experimentally until she found an angle that made her moan out loud. Her clit was rubbing against his cock delightfully and Jemma almost got lost in the sensation, her eyes fluttering close to even better enjoy it. But Fitz grabbed her rear then, and guided her up and down his cock, moaning and cursing under his breath at the same time as Jemma could feel him holding back. She got the message and, putting her hands on his shoulders for leverage, started riding him in earnest, hard and fast.

"Bloody hell!" he let out, his fingers digging into her skin every time she sank back on him and Jemma sighed as she enjoyed all the noises spilling from his mouth as they moved.

The angle and continued slide of his cock inside her worked wonders and she could feel another orgasm building already. Her eyes fluttered close once more as she let herself fall backwards slightly to increase the pressure on her g-spot, her arse snapping against his thighs with every motion now. She cried out when he started thrusting up and hit just the right spot inside her.

"Oh, yes, more!"

His mouth closed over one nipple and she squealed in both surprise and arousal. He sucked on it and nipped at it with his teeth before moving to the other while her hips kept moving in tighter movements over his cock. Her walls were clenching and she was just so close. He buried his face into her hair then and bit the tender skin of her neck.

"Fitz!" she let out in a moan.

"You taste so amazing," he whispered against her neck before sinking his teeth closer to her ear and she mewled. She was working herself on his cock with abandon now, the muscles of her thighs aching but her toes curling as she got closer and closer. "I wish I was a real vampire so I could taste all of you…"

His accent was getting incredibly thicker with arousal and it sent shivers down her spine as he kept mouthing at her neck hungrily. That was how sex was supposed to be, she thought. All overwhelming passion and lost control. Why had they waited so long? Her rhythm sped up even more as she moved over him and finally, her orgasm crashed over her. She mewled and groaned as she sank back on him hard a few times. He bit her harder as she rode out her orgasm and she would have been afraid he'd actually drawn blood this time if it didn't increase her pleasure tenfold. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps and it had very little to do with the frigid atmosphere of the room. Fitz could barely wait until her muscles started to relax before he grabbed her rear and pulled her up and down on him harder. It only took him a few passes and on the next, he groaned as she felt him release inside her, his face falling between her breast as he mouthed the skin there messily. He brought her down on him a few more times as his hips thrust up deliciously, and they finally stopped moving altogether. She ran her nails over his sweaty back before coming back up and threading them through his hair to pull his face back up. She kissed him sweetly for a moment, enjoying this moment of post-orgasmic bliss before they had to go through the inevitable conversation about what was next for them. Not that she was really worried, but she felt positively exhausted and didn't even know how she'd be able to stand on her own legs in the near future.

Still, after a moment, they had to break the kiss and Jemma opened her eyes to find him looking at her with the most adorable dopey smile. Gone was the dark creature wanting to devour her, she now had her teddy bear of a best friend back, and she loved both versions equally.

"Hi," he said, and she smiled back at him.

"Hi."

"Do you want to go back to the party to collect our prize?"

"Certainly not," she replied, and he chuckled.

"Shall we talk then?"

"Yes, we probably should. But right now, all I want is to go home and, if you don't mind, fall asleep in your arms."

He kissed her lips softly once more. "I think that's all I need to know for now."

She smiled and nodded then, using his shoulders for leverage, she pushed off and away from him, grimacing as her thighs protested, then reached inside his trouser pocket with a grin to grab her knickers.

"Oh my god!" Fitz let out, freezing in the middle of pulling his trousers up.

"What?"

"You've got bruises everywhere!"

Jemma rolled her eyes as she laughed good-naturedly.

"Well yes, that's what will happen when you bite and suck on someone's skin repeatedly!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Fitz, did it look or sound like I was in pain? Didn't _I_ ask for more?"

He blushed as a smile bloomed on his face. Precious boy.

"No. And yes, I guess you did…"

"So it's all good then." she said, turning around to grab her bra hung over her computer before turning back and taking a few steps closer. "Although… you don't _really_ want to drink my blood, right?" she asked, scrunching up her nose. For someone who didn't even like red wine, that would have been strange. Fitz turned lobster red as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet, which would have probably been enough of an answer for her.

"Ah no…" he mumbled. "That was more of a heat of the moment thing, sorry…"

"Don't be," she said sweetly as she watched him watch her put her bra back on with an expression that was a mix between awe and disappointment. "I liked it a lot in the heat of the moment and your accent gets very thick too, which is nice…" She shivered deliciously at his smug smile and the hungry look he gave her for a second. She had a feeling he had a lot more dirty talk in store for her.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't need to keep an eye open while sleeping," she added with a grin. He just huffed as he rolled his eyes but couldn't help himself from grinning as well as he let his fingers trail over the skin of her belly and hips as he walked past her to recover his jacket that had been left in a heap on the floor at the entrance of the room.

They kept getting dressed in companionable silence and Jemma hoped that the low lighting in the building would be enough to hide how disheveled they were. Their clothes still looked okay she supposed, but there really was nothing to do for their hair, swollen lips and ruined makeup. At least, she supposed that if anyone saw the red smeared around Fitz's mouth, they could always say it was fake blood.

"Zip me up, will you?" she asked, lifting her arms up and sucking her tummy in.

"Sure." When he was done, he pressed another kiss to her shoulder and wound his arms around her from behind. She sighed in contentment and let herself fall back against his chest.

"So…" he whispered in her ear. "Is that really why Milton broke up with you? Couldn't handle all the kinkiness? That doesn't surprise me really, he's so boring, it makes sense that he's also boring in bed..."

Jemma huffed and turned around in his arms. He was grinning and looked way too proud of himself.

"No, that's actually new to me too. Must have something to do with you," she said before pushing on her tiptoes and nibbling on his lower lip. Her hands descended down his waist to end up on his bum. She kneaded the flesh through his trousers for a moment, enjoying the way he almost purred against her lips, then took her hand off and brought it back down to slap it, tearing a little whimper from his throat. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were darker than they'd been a minute ago. Interesting.

"Home?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Home!"


End file.
